Many Internet of Things (IOT) devices are power limited devices that are not connected to external power sources. For example, such power limited devices tend to be powered by sources such as batteries, fuel cells or other similar options.
Often, such power limited devices need to operate for a significant amount of time without being connected to an external power source. This means that the devices need to operate with low power consumption. However, such devices also need to perform the functionality for which they are intended. For example, in a sensor network, the gateway, sensor module and sensors need to communicate information. Monitoring and controlling the sensors or sensor parameters maybe crucial and preferably should be done in real time or almost real time without loss of data in many cases.
Often wireless sensor modules, when sending data, will consume a significant amount of power. In such scenario, it may be challenging to achieve battery life targets for low-power IOT devices.